Don't Ever Let It End
by mozzi-girl
Summary: Maltara Songfic created from Nickelback's song 'Don't ever let it end' Seriously combined my 2 favourite things - Maltara and Nickelback! :D


_Don't Ever Let It End_

_**Hey guys, I listened to this song on my IPod and instantly thought 'That describes Maltara amazingly!' So I thought I'd write a Songfic about it. Hope you enjoy, and I recommend listening to this song, I LOVE NICKELBACK! :D **_

* * *

_Well, I've got two tickets to the game_

_It'd be great if I could take you to it this Sunday_

_And I'll walk you home when the whole thing's done_

_If you're there, I don't even care which team won_

I picked up my phone and decided to dial a familiar number since the game was on this Sunday and I had planned to go with Ken, we had been planning it for ages, but now that he was gone there was no one to go with and there was no way in hell I would take Kai. I pushed away the thoughts as Natara picked up, her cheerful, harmonious voice flowing through the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nat, look this sounds crazy, but would you be interested in going to the game this Sunday?"

"The game? Weren't you and... Oh. I see, yeah of course! It sounds fun!"

"Great, see you later!"

"Bye, Mal!"

I hung up and smiled to myself, I began planning how to make this enjoyable for both of us. Sure, I'd be entertained by the game, but wasn't too sure that Natara would be. Eventually I decided to take her for a walk through the park on their way back to her apartment when I walked her home; after all she loved nature, even if I wasn't too fond of it. I thought to myself that, despite being excited about the game, I couldn't care less who won as long as I got to spend time with Natara.

Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I grabbed my work jacket and headed to Natara's apartment to pick her up for work. Pulling up outside Natara's apartment, she slid in and smiled at me, showing her perfect in-line white teeth.

_We can stop at the coffee shop_

_And make fun of the cops in the parking lot_

_We can laugh as we both pretend_

_That we're not in love and that we're just good friends_

We didn't have to be at work for another hour or so, so I pulled up outside the local coffee shop and got out, Natara following shortly behind me. We ordered the usual and sat outside, looking out at the parking lot, talking about our most recent case and various other things.

A familiar squad car pulled up in the parking lot and Officer Bartaugh and Willis got out, approaching some teenagers that were hanging around at the corner. They didn't even notice me and Natara sitting a few feet away from them. One of the teens started bouncing on his feet and pretending to act hard. They all started talking in 'gangster' language and wore their trousers round their ankles.

"You know Nat, that's a sign of being gay and available in prisons." I whispered.

Natara and I both burst into fits of laughter at the sight and had to use each other for support. We attracted a little attention, but neither of us seemed to care. I looked down at Natara, who was practically crying with laughter, and smiled. My heart started racing in my chest but tried to ignore it. We were partners and good friends that was all... right? I knew I felt something towards my partner, but was unsure if she felt the same way. Little did he know, Natara felt the same way, but only thought they could ever be good friends and was nervous about making the first move.

_Well, I'm tired of pretending_

_But I'm terrified of it ending_

_I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And I know you feel the same way_

_Cause you told me drunk on your birthday_

_And as you pulled to me_

_You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"_

I was tired of always pretending that Natara was only my friend and partner. She was so much more to me than that and I wanted to develop what we had into something so much better, but if I tried anything and she didn't feel the same that could end everything we have. I didn't want that. I could never let what we have end, she meant too much to me.

Although... on her birthday, Natara got a little drunk and we went up on the roof. Stupid idea looking back at it, but hey, we're still alive. I kind of said that I loved everything about her, from having too many drinks myself, and she smiled, saying that she loved me in general. I had no idea she felt that way, and it made me smile every time I thought about it. Afterward she leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear,

"Don't ever let it end, Mal."

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_

I didn't understand fully what she meant, but promised her that I wouldn't anyway. She was drunk; I doubted she would remember much of that night anyway.

_Saturday, I'm gonna take her out_

_Cause her favorite band is gonna play downtown_

_Gonna sing the song we've all heard of_

_About those two young friends that should've fell in love_

On our way to the precinct, Natara was checking her phone and let out a high pitched, girly squeal, which almost caused me to crash. I looked at her with a smirk on my face and she practically shoved the phone in my face. Her favourite band was playing downtown this Saturday. Then she sighed sadly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I can't go can I?"

"Why not?"

"No one to go with for one, two, I think we're working."

"Nah, One, I'll go with you if you want, two, me and my amazing powers of persuasion can book us a day off."

Natara's face lit up and she beamed.

"Really? Thanks Mal!"

Luckily I had pulled up in the SFPD parking lot, because Natara threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. I felt my cheeks burn, but returned the hug with a light laugh anyway. We both exited the car and headed inside the precinct, both smiling, we had work to do after all.

When Saturday finally came, I picked Natara up and we headed to the concert. I had never seen Natara so excited about anything in my life. When we arrived, Natara immediately brought a t-shirt labelled 'Nickelback 4 Ever' on it. She threw it on and giggled, taking my hand and heading inside. There was a song that everyone knew; I had heard the meaning was about two friends that should have fallen in love. We sang along with the band and the rest of the crowd, I looked to Natara and she caught my gaze. It was weird, like the song described us. I wanted her to fall in love with me, like I had her. She was my best friend, but I wanted more.

_Later on, we'll cut through the park_

_And she can hold my hand, cause she hates the dark_

_And we can laugh as we both pretend_

_That we're not in love and that we're just good friends_

The rest of the concert was amazing, and I was so happy Natara decided to drag me here. After the concert, we started walking home, but I decided to use my idea for Sunday today and cut through the park. It was getting dark and I could tell Natara was feeling a little anxious, so I reached over and slipped her hand into mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Natara flashed me a grateful smile and moved closer to me, entwining our fingers. Out of nowhere a huge owl flew out of the trees and caused us both to jump, Natara even releasing a small scream.

"Stupid friggin owl." I mumbled, glaring at the place it came from.

We looked at each other and laughed, continuing to walk through the park, my heart beating a mile a minute, and not just from the owl scaring the crap outta me.

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)_

_Don't ever let it end_

I never wanted the night to end, as I held Natara's hand and we laughed, our voices echoing through the vast woods. I sort of understood what Natara had meant when she was drunk on her birthday now, those great nights like this together, we wanted them to go on forever. Maybe one day they would.

* * *

**_A couple weeks later..._**

_The greatest times we ever had_

_Its crazy now just looking back, we can laugh_

_You never know where life's gonna go_

_Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know_

_About Sunday night just her and I_

_Sitting side by side in the full moonlight_

_I pulled her close, just to hold her tight_

_And the both of us could tell it just felt right_

_She looked at me in the sweetest way_

_Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say_

_Must've took a while just to find the words_

_Cause she cut me off and finally said it first_

Natara and I was sat on the sofa talking about them, laughing at how foolish some of the things we had done were. Even at the game on Sunday, Natara had borrowed some paint from other people and forced me to paint some lines on our faces. She made it more fun though. None of us knew what would happen on that day, but I've never been more pleased that it did.

After the game, it was getting late and I walked Natara home. We had gone through the park again and sat on a bench overlooking the lake. The full moonlight illuminated the lake and cast a silver light upon everything it touched. I had wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me, since she seemed a little cold and I wanted to hold her close anyway, this just gave me an excuse to. Natara snuggled up to me and rested her head in my chest, looking out at the lake. I couldn't take it anymore, and I had always looked for the perfect moment to tell Natara how I truly feel. I guessed now was good enough, it just _felt _right.

"Nat?"

Natara looked up at me, with the sweetest smile across her beautiful lips. I was going to tell her everything, but I couldn't find the right words and started clamming up. Natara waited patiently for a while, and just as I was about to say something, she placed her hand gently over my lips and whispered,

"I love you too."

I couldn't believe I had heard her say that, it made my heart melt. I did the only thing I could think of and leaned down, kissing her and holding her close to me.

_Well, I'm tired of pretending_

_But I'm terrified of it ending_

_I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And you know I feel the same way_

_Cause I told you drunk on my birthday_

_And as you pulled me near_

_You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"_

We had started dating that same night, and my birthday was shortly after that. I had let myself go and drank a little too much, blurting out everything I had ever felt towards Natara. She had giggled and pulled me close, kissing me, before whispering in my ear,

"Don't ever let it end."

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)_

_Don't ever let it end_

_[x2]_

I loved Natara way too much to ever let it end. She was my world, my everything. I loved her and knew she loved me too. I would _Never _let it end...

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_

_Never. _


End file.
